


Путь самурая

by Kagami, The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты R–NC-21 [4]
Category: Samurai 7
Genre: Battlefield, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Pre-Canon, WTF Combat 2017, War, Wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: История о том, как Ситиродзи потерял руку





	

В той битве уничтожили много машин.

Ещё больше уничтожили и покорёжили человеческих жизней.

Камбэй об этом знал лучше всех. Он прикрывал отступление войск и видел землю, усеянную металлом и трупами.

А когда-то это были рисовые поля…

— Пройдёт время, и сюда опять вернутся крестьяне, — Ситиродзи уже не первый раз словно читал мысли командира, — и будут собирать отличный урожай.

— Выращенный на крови, — нахмурился Камбэй, глядя на очередной сбитый доспех.

— Кровь — хорошее удобрение, — Ситиродзи ловко увёл их корабль из-под удара и едва успел увернуться ещё от одного.

— Слишком дорогое.

— Боюсь, многие не согласятся с вами. Мало кто в наше время ценит человеческие жизни, а вот рис будет цениться всегда.

Увы, это была суровая и горькая правда. Даже если хотелось верить в обратное.

В той битве они дали возможность уйти из окружения всем. И почти ушли сами.

Почти.

Камбэй хорошо помнил, как их сильно тряхнуло, и корабль, кружась и мелко дрожа, стал падать.

— Держитесь! — заорал Ситиродзи. — Посадка будет жёсткой!

Не верить своей жёнушке у Камбэя не было причин, ведь Ситиродзи ещё ни разу не обманывал его. Не обманул и в этот.

Они не сели — упали, пропахав носом землю, Ситиродзи что-то кричал, но Камбэй плохо слышал, что именно. Вроде бы чтобы спасался. Спаслись они оба, но далеко уйти не смогли: корабль и весь боекомплект, который на нём остался, взорвались, разметав ошмётки железа на многие метры вокруг. Камбэю тогда повезло. Повезло, что Ситиродзи бежал на два шага позади него; повезло, что, услышав взрыв, тот бросился вперёд, прикрывая.

Повезло. Если это можно назвать везением.

Он упал, уткнувшись носом в чьё-то плечо, от которого уже начинало пахнуть мертвечиной. Трупы здесь были везде. И над ними кружили жирные зелёные мухи. Вот уж кому любая война в радость. Какое-то время Камбэй ничего не слышал и не ощущал, словно провалившись в глухое ничто, густо пахнущее кровью и гнилью. А потом он услышал жужжание мух, и реальность, со всем ужасом и безумием, стала возвращаться к нему.

— Ситиродзи? — он резко повернулся.

— Тут! — отрапортовал тот, но голос его звучал глухо и слабо.

Сердце Камбэя пропустило удар.

— Лежу на чьих-то бренных останках, — продолжил Ситиродзи и судорожно втянул воздух.

Крови вокруг было невероятно много, и Камбэй не сразу заметил, что с его жёнушкой не всё в порядке, а присмотревшись, подскочил и бросился к нему.

— Сити…

— До наших позиций тут недалеко, — выдохнул тот сквозь зубы. — Пару километров не дотянули, да.

— Помолчи, — велел Камбэй, пытаясь понять, насколько тяжелы раны.

— Не могу, — вздохнул тот, — мне кажется, что если я замолчу, то просто…

— Нет, — прервал его Камбэй, — ты не умрёшь.

Видимых повреждений на теле Ситиродзи было немного, и почти все лёгкие, так — царапины. Кроме одной. Его левая рука была сильно повреждена и держалась лишь на кости, хотя из-за мешанины крови и грязи, попавшей в рану, точно определить было сложно.

— Ты не умрёшь, — повторил Камбэй, — только руку надо перетянуть, а то хлещет из неё…

— Не хочу туда смотреть, — признался Ситиродзи. — Больно. Там совсем всё плохо?

— Крови много, — уклончиво ответил Камбэй, встал на колени, достал нож и отрезал пару лоскутов от своего плаща. — Ты прости, доктор из меня неважный. — Он попытался перетянуть руку, чуть повыше раны.

— Это заметно, — согласился Ситиродзи. — Жгут всё же выше немного надо накладывать. Я помогу.

И помог. Хрипло дыша от боли и закусывая побелевшие губы, чтобы ни единого стона не вырвалось. Уже потом, когда закончили возиться с тряпками, он вытащил из кармана пластинку обезболивающего и одну за другой разжевал горькие таблетки.

— Вот теперь красота. — Шумно втянул воздух и попытался встать. Но от боли и потери крови получилось у него не сразу. — Интересно, это земля кружится, или…

— Земля-то, конечно, кружится, — сказал Камбэй, внимательно следя за ним, готовый подхватить в любой момент.

— А я-то уже было подумал, что это со мной что-то не в порядке.

Ситиродзи оглянулся, увидел лежащее невдалеке копьё, шагнул к нему, упал от слабости на колени, прополз немного и ухватился пальцами здоровой руки за древко.

— Вот с ним будет всяко лучше.

Но, чтобы встать, сил у него уже не хватало. Камбэй подошёл, помог, хотя понимал, насколько тяжело Ситиродзи принимать эту помощь.

Тот, благодарно кивнув, опёрся на копьё как на клюку и сказал:

— Всего-то пару километров.

Всего-то…

И они пошли. Переступая через расчленённые тела, едва не поскальзываясь в лужах крови и на внутренностях, которые уже успели растащить жадные вороны, пытаясь не смотреть в пустые мёртвые глаза.

Люди лежали вокруг: раздавленные, разорванные на куски, сгоревшие.

Всё это неотъемлемая часть войны. Неприглядная, страшная, кровавая, о которой не рассказывают, вербуя солдат. Но каждый настоящий самурай знает о ней не понаслышке.

— Когда война закончится, — хрипло вещал Ситиродзи, — я построю дом на берегу озера. И днём там будет саке и рисовые колобки для каждого, а ночью… — его повело в сторону, он чуть не упал, дёрнул покалеченной рукой, пытаясь и ею вцепиться в копьё. Камбэй подхватил было его, но тот уже выровнялся и строго посмотрел на командира. — А ночью там будут гореть красные фонари и звучать музыка.

Они шли уже больше получаса. Залитое кровью поле осталось позади, а впереди был холм.

— Представляете, как это будет красиво?

— Музыка?

— И фонари. — Ситиродзи шумно втянул воздух, обезболивающие, которые и так не очень сильно помогали, прекращали действовать. — Уже совсем скоро мы увидим своих.

— Выдержишь?

— Конечно! А о рисовых колобках и саке я вам уже рассказывал?

Они поднялись на холм и спустились с него. И прошли через небольшую рощицу, прежде чем их заметили свои. Ситиродзи к тому времени еле переставлял ноги, но помощь от Камбэя не принимал, шёл сам. Гордый, несломленный.

Руку ему не спасли.

Комната была совсем небольшая. Просто металлическая коробка с футоном, низким столиком да лениво гоняющим воздух кондиционером. Камбэю хватало и этого. Уже третий день подряд он почти не выходил, погружённый в свои невесёлые мысли. Даже еду ему приносили под дверь, оставляли на подносе, стучали и уходили. А на четвёртый день тот, кто принёс еду, не ушёл. Потоптался под дверью, а потом открыл её.

Ситиродзи выглядел неважно: бледный, исхудавший, лохматый, в просторном кимоно, накинутом на плечи и скрывающем культю.

— Обед, — возвестил он и вошёл, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Камбэй даже не пошевелился, так и сидел на футоне, глядя в стену напротив себя. Ситиродзи поставил поднос на столик и присел на корточки перед командиром, долго смотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— У каждого в этой жизни своя роль. Кто-то рождается, чтобы править, кто-то — чтобы воевать, кто-то — чтобы выращивать рис. Одно неизменно: все рождаются, чтобы умирать. Рано или поздно. Я не знаю, о чём вы думаете сейчас, но очень хочу, чтобы вы знали, что моему «рано» вы осуществиться не дали.

И только теперь Камбэй словно заметил его, моргнул, тяжело вздохнул.

— Эту битву я проиграл, — сказал глухо, почти обречённо.

— А по-моему, выиграли, — твёрдо сказал Ситиродзи. — Потому что остались в живых! И жёнушке своей тоже умереть не дали.

— Ты потерял…

— Мало ли что я потерял! Путь самурая таков, что и голову потерять недолго. А я только руку где-то оставил! — он усмехнулся и лёг, устраивая голову на коленях Камбэя. — Скоро новое сражение, а потом ещё одно и ещё. И в каждом из них я хочу быть рядом с вами, как верный соратник, во всём вам доверяющий.

Камбэй, помедлив, коснулся ладонью головы Ситиродзи, провёл по светлым волосам, сжал прядь.

— Ты прав, друг мой. Ты во всём прав.


End file.
